everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Orphée Chevalier
Orphée Chevalier is the son of Alcée and Eleuthrie from Prince Guerini by the Chevalier de Mailly. He is the cousin of Zebulon Guerin. Info Name: Orphée Chevalier Age: 14 Parent's Story: Prince Guerini Alignment: Royal Roommate: Zebulon Guerin Secret Heart's Desire: To go on lots of adventures and find true love. My "Magic" Touch: I have a helmet with a carbuncle that protects me. Plus I'm very cunning. Storybook Romance Status: I get along well with girls, but I haven't found the right girl yet. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I sometimes hesitate to ask for help and feel like I always need to do everything myself. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. Being very athletic, this class is a cinch. Least Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. I always have trouble sewing. It's because they make those needle heads so darn thin. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Zebulon. Character Appearance Orphée is above average height, with blond hair and green eyes. He wears a crimson jacket over a black shirt and black and red striped pants. Unlike his cousin Zebulon, he is skinny and does not wear glasses. Personality Orphée is a brave, cunning young man who loves swordfighting. He is very adept at sports and is always in tip-top shape. He loves doing things for himself and frequently hesitates to ask for help, even with things he doesn't know how to do. Biography Hi! I'm Orphée Chevalier, the son of Alcée from Prince Guerini. My father Alcée was not a prince, but he was a knight who was aided by a fairy. He rescued Prince Guerini from untrustworthy servants. The two of them decided to travel together. They went to the palace of King Godefroi, who had two lovely daughters. Alcée fell in love with Eleuthrie the younger daughter, while Guerini fell in love with her sister Pintiane. One day, there was word that giants attacked. Guerini and Alcée set out. They were given lances and helmets with carbuncles by the good fairy. They led a small army to fight the giants and defeat them. While Guerini went to the king with the giants' heads, Alcée stayed with the fairy for several days. Eventually, he rejoined Guerini, who had married Pintiane. Not long after, Alcée married Eleuthrie. My father and mother live happily together. I'm an only child. It's not so bad, since I get plenty of attention from my parents. I also have a great cousin in the form of Zebulon Guerin, who is Guerini's son. He's two months younger than I am. The two of us are extremely close. We do everything together. Me and Zebulon form a great duo. There's lots of stuff that we like to do. We like to practice our swordfighting, go hunting, play video games, and eat (Zebulon's got a huge appetite). Both of us are athletic, though of course I'm considerably more athletic. I'm good at swimming, water polo, rugby, football (by that I mean soccer), and track and field. I'm on the school track team, since I'm a lean, mean running machine. I'm on the rugby team as well. Zebulon loves to watch me during sporting events, and he's always there to cheer for me. Unlike Zebulon, I'm a lot more outgoing. I'm somewhat extroverted, and I tend to get along with people well. I can be a bit loud at times, but that's due to me being energetic. Zebulon's not that energetic for the most part, but he is very strong. He can always beat me at arm wrestling, and he's a great swordfighter. I also find it a lot easier to talk to girls than Zebulon does. He's somewhat shy around girls. Zebulon is going to be the next Prince Guerini, while I'm going to be the next Alcée. I'm definitely looking forward to it. That means that I'm going to get to rescue Zebulon, fight giants, and fall in love with a princess. I know it's going to be great! Trivia *Orphée's surname means "knight" in French. *Orphée is not related to Aimée Chevalier. *Orphée has a pet male carbuncle named Peridot. (In this case, a carbuncle is a small, furry mythical creature with a gemstone on its forehead.) *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Matthew Mercer. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:Nobility Category:Knights Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:French